Heylin or Xiaolin Dragon
by Kuriboh2550
Summary: Chase Young was turned to the side of good and he is now the only Dark Dragon Master.


Chapter 1 (The Dragon Temple)

It's almost 10 years since Kimiko, Clay, Ramundo, and Omi mastered their elements and banished all evil to the Yin Yang world. Chase Young was the only Heylin warrior to have survived the battle and he decided to train any one in the Haylin art for the use of good.  
"Good morning Monk Young," the young monks said.  
"Good morning students," Chase said,"where is young Hikari"  
"He has not has shown up this morning," one of the wind Heylin dragons said.  
"Wind dragons search by air, Earth dragons by earth, and water dragons look by the seas," Chase Young said.  
"Sir, we'll find him and bring him to you for his punishment," a young water dragon said.  
"Dismissed," Chase said.  
As Chase Young dismissied his students Hikari Shisue came up behind Chase and put a dagger to his throat.  
"Chase Young teach me in the ways of the Black Haylin Dragon," Hikari said.  
"I'm sorry but I've given up on using that forbidden style," Chase Young said.  
"Drink this," Hikari said.  
"What is that," Chase Young asked.  
"Its called Lao-Mang-Long soup," Hikari said.  
"How about a Xiaolin Showdown," Chase said.  
"Fine with me," Hikari said," I shall wager my Moby Morpher"  
"Then I'll wager my Sphere of Yun," Chase said," and I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare"  
"Name the challenge"  
"First person to reach the container of Lao-Mang-Long soup wins and the other person must drink it"  
"Your on"  
"Let's go Xialin Showdown"  
The showdown only took a few minutes for Grand Master Chase Young.  
"You must now drink the soup and show its effects"  
After Hikari drank the soup he turned into a large lizard and nearly killed the Heylin Master. The studens arrived just in time to see their master have his arm ripped off.  
"Students run away," Chase Young said.  
"NO MASTER," one of the students screamed,"Wudai Mars Fire, Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow"  
Before she could finish her attack Hikari busted up the young dragons arm in three places. Then a young earth dragon stepped in and almost defeated him with a single attack.  
"Wudai Creater Earth," the young dragon said," Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang"  
"Wudai Star Wind," another young dragon said," Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula"  
"Wudai Neptune Water," the forth dragon said," Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff"  
"How did you four get those Shen Gong Wu," Chase Young asked.  
"We were trained by the original four dragons, Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo," one of the four dragons said.  
"You win this round but I'll be back someday," Hikari said.

Chapter 2 (The Question)

After hearing about the attack on the Dragon Temple Clay, Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo took off towards the temple to find out what happened when they ran into an old friend that left the Dragon Temple almost 5 years earlier.  
"Dojo," I called," down here"  
"Matt is that you," Omi asked.  
"Ya its me"  
"How did your training go at the Dragon Temple," Kimiko asked.  
"Kimiko the training helped me to over come my deepest fears," I said," and I have wanted to ask you a question Kimiko"  
"What's that Matt," Kimiko asked.  
"Will you marry me"  
"Of course I will," Kimiko said as she broke down and started to cry.  
'Luck guy,' Raimundo thought.  
"Well congradulations Matt," Clay said.  
"Yes I wish you both well," Omi said," can we please get to the Dragon Temple"  
"Well Dojo let's get going to the Temple," I said,"Besides I was going to finish with Master Young"  
Dojo took the five of us to the Dragon Temple and I went straight to Chase Youngs room and found the four of the young dragons were standing guard over Chase Young as he healed.  
"What happedned," I asked.  
"Chase Young was attacked by the Black Dragon student named Hikari," one of the students said.  
"Chase will you be ok," I asked.  
"Yes," he said weakly.  
"I will make it my mission to defeat this Hikari person for you Master Young, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Raimundo, let's get going"  
"Matt we need a plan to find him first"  
"I know where he's hiding"  
"I think we need to plan things out first," Kimiko said.  
"If any of you get in my way you'll be my enemy," I said.  
"What are you saying," Clay asked.  
"You are my enemy if you get in my way, understand"  
"You'll need to carry a Shen Gong Wu if your going up against Hikari," Clay said.  
"Kimiko I need your Shen Gong Wu, the Star Hanabi," I said.  
"Why do you need the Star Hanabi, why not use the Mikado Arm"  
"I need the Star Hanabi for its fire attributed powers combine with the Mikado Arms to make me the Fire Lord"  
"Slow down Partner"  
"Why should I Clay"  
"You're starting to sound like Chase Young before he was turned to the side of Good"  
"I'm just feeling a lot of vengeance right now"  
"If vengeance is what you desire it will be done," someone said.  
"Who said that," I cried.  
"Who are you talking to Matt," Kimiko asked.  
"Didn't you hear that voice"  
"Are you ok partner," Clay asked me.  
"Never mind," I said.  
"Let's get going," Kimiko said.  
Dojo took us to the lair of Hikari. We went into the hideout and confronted him but only three of us left the hideout alive. Clay, Kimiko, and myself survived. Raimundo and Omi were killed during the showdown. Dojo told the rest of us to train some new Wind and Water dragons. Omi and Raimundo's sacrifice will not have been in vain.

Chapter 3 (The Revenge)

It's been almost 10 years since that day, when Omi and Raimundo died, the new dragons were trained to the level that Omi and Raimundo were at and I was the only person that could finish off the evil in Hikari's heart.  
"Dojo let's get going to Hikari's hideout, and take him down for Omi and Raimundo," I said.  
"You got it Black Dragon Master," Dojo said.  
Dojo took us to Hikari's hideout and I challanged him to a Xialin Showdown and also a Shen Yi Bu Dare.  
"Name the Challange," Hikari said. 


End file.
